Saved by fire
by Animefangirl526
Summary: After Zuko saves Sokka from Jet, he takes him prisoner on his ship as enemies. When they both get captured by Zhao, they are forced to become comrades. When they try to escape, they both start to feel something for each other. Will they ever become something more? Or will the war keep them apart? Zukka. Rated M for reasons inside chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, rape, torture and smut.(The last three aren't in this chapter though so you're good) If you have a problem with any of these then please leave this story. Also, I really love this show but I haven't watched it in a while so forgive me if some of my facts are wrong.**

* * *

You know, people just aren't what you think they are sometimes. I had to find that fact out the hard way. If you think I'm talking about someone who was bad and then turned out to be nice then you're wrong. That's later in the story. Right now I'm talking about someone who was already pretty bad but ended up being even worse than I ever could have imagined.

Jet.

That's where our story starts. Jet tried to burn down an entire village simply because thsre were fire nation soldiers in there. Don't get me wrong, I don't like firebenders either. After all, they're responsible for my mothers death. Jet's parents were also killed so I can sort of understand why he was so angry but was it really necessary to kill an entire village? There were innocent people there. Kids even, but he didn't seem to care. Luckily, the Gaang(that's what we call ourselves, pretty clever huh?) were able to get everyone out safe and sound.

Jet was pretty pissed though. I didn't pay it much mind at first but later it became the reason that I was in this whole mess. Sorry, I guess I really should start the story huh? I've been told that I talk to much and have a big mouth, maybe I really should start listening to Katara and Aang. Eh, oh well. I'm sure that you guys already know all of this anyway. You watch our show right?(Oooohhhh forth wall broken, score for me) Or else what are you doing reading this.

Anyway, one day we were taking a vacation, I guess you could call it, at a lake. We were tired from going across the land and kicking firenation butt. So we decided to rest for a couple days. Everything was actually going fine for the first two days but on the third day Katara told me that it was my turn to go get some food for dinner. I don't understand why me though. Why can't they ever just let me rest? I'm the plan guy remember? My poor brain is hurting from everything that I put it through each day. Do you think they like to watch me suffer? My own sister and the Avatar? Never. Hmmmm. Wait a second. Actually maybe they do.(Gasp) I'll have to give them a talking to later.

Dammit, I'm rambling on again aren't I? Anyway there I am trying to find some decent food(*cough*meat*cough*) for us to eat. I would go fishing in the lake but there didn't seem to much fish that day so I decided to look for some food in the forest that was surrounding us. I was searching for a good ten minutes when I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. Thinking that it was an animal, I used my amazing warrior skills to try and sneak up on it. I slowly crept towards the bush and when I thought I was close enough I jumped in the bush hoping that I caught the animal. What I saw though still surprises me.

I grabbed something but it wasn't an animal. Instead, it was a pair of feet. I slowly let my eyes creep upwards until they landed on the owner of the feet which I was still grabbing onto for some reason. I let out a small gasp when I saw that it was Jet with that damn smirk and a grain of wheat in his mouth. I didn't understand why he was there. The last time I saw him, he was frozen to that tree thanks to Katara. He was looking down at me smiling like I just put on a show for him.

"Well, hey there Sokka" he said in that smug voice. I quickly got up and stood a couple feet away from him. I still didn't trust him. I didn't even trust him when I first met him though Aang and Katara did.

"What are you doing here Jet" I spit out his name like it was the most foul tasting thing on the planet. I tried to reach for my boomerang when suddenly Jet was in front of me and holding my wrists with his hands. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was stronger than me. Jet then spun me around so my back was to him, crossed my hands together and slammed me into a tree. It really hurt my poor face.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary" he said before leaning close to my ear. "Sokka" he finished saying in a whisper. It sent a chill down my spine. I didn't know what he was up to but I knew that it wouldn't be good.

"What the hell are you doing here Jet?" I asked again using all my strength to get out of his grasp. I didn't know that he was this strong.

"Relax, you seem really nervous" he said. His leaned forward so that his chest was on my back. My hands were still pinned behind me and it didn't seem like they were going to get free anytime soon.

"Yea I'm nervous because some psycho is pinning me to a tree" I yelled at him. I really didn't like how close he was to me but I just couldn't get free. I looked around at where I was. How close was I to our camp? If I called out for help would they hear me? Why haven't they come looking for me yet? What is Jet going to do to me? Those were the questions that were swirling around my head when this was happening.

"I just came here because I didn't get to thank you properly for ruining my plans" he said. I could feel my heart sink. So that's what he was here for. He was trying to get some revenge. Well now that I knew why he was here, I still wanted to know what he was going to do to me.

I tried to think of some way for me to get free. His body was still pressed against mine and I was starting to get uncomfortable. Wait, that's it. Since he was so close to me that meant his face had to be near me too, right? I sure hoped so. I brought my head forward then jerked it back as hard as I could. I felt my head hit something and Jet cried out as he let go of me while holding his nose. Bulls-eye.

Now that I was out of his grasp I ran as fast as I could back towards the camp. I couldn't have made it more than five feet when I felt something hit my back and force me onto the ground. I cried out in pain before in was muffled by my face hitting the dirt. I was then spun around and I felt something on my abdomen while my hands were pinned by my head. I was displeased to see that it was Jet who had tackled me to the ground.

"You really don't think that you're going to get away that easily, do you Sokka?" He said with a slight growl in his voice. There was some blood coming from his nose. I smiled a little knowing that I did that.

"Yea I was hoping that I could get away from a freak like you, glad to see that I put you in some kind of pain though" I said once again trying to get away. His eyes narrowed a bit and he leaned down so that our faces were inches apart.

"Oh yes, I'll have to make you pay extra for that now" he said leaning even closer to my face. I tried to turn away but he put both of my wrists in one hand and put them above my head then he used his free hand to turn my face back to him.

"Please Jet, let me go" I said, the words falling out of my mouth and I being helpless to stop them. I desperately tried to get away from him but he kept me in place. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be back at the camp with Aang and Katara. I wanted to laugh and make jokes with them like always. I didn't want to be here with this freak.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sokka, see you ruined my plans and I think it's only fair to get some revenge. I'm thinking about making you my personal slave, how's that sound to you" he said as his free hand roamed under my shirt and started to feel my chest. His lips moved to my neck and started to suck and bite. I didn't want this to happen. I was supposed to be a warrior. Warriors don't let themselves get attacked and raped. Though I didn't exactly get raped. I was saved by someone. Someone who I hate to admit saved my life.

Just as Jet was grabbing the hem of my pants and was starting to pull them down a burst of fire appeared next to us making both of us jump. I recovered quicker than Jet and I used it to my advantage. I spun around on my stomach and crawled out from under Jet and ran to hide behind a tree. While it wasn't exactly a manly thing to do, I just wanted nothing more then get some space between us so I didn't really care at the moment. Jet went from shock to anger when he saw that I got away again and he looked over to where the fire had come from and I followed his gaze.

You all probably guessed who it is by now and you're most likely right. The prince of asses. The prince jerk bender of all jerk benders. The prince who chased us and tried to kill us since forever. The prince of the Fire Nation.

Yes, standing there with a glare set on Jet was prince Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Zuko had never been my favorite person in the world. I mean, why would he be. He's been chasing us down and been trying to kill us since we started this little journey. Would he be your favorite person? I doubt it. But, to be honest, I have never been happier to see him before in my life.

He was still standing in a defensive stance, like he was about ready to shoot another fireball at Jet. While said man slowly got up from the ground and turned to face Zuko fully. It seemed like they were both having an intense stare-down. Both of them were shooting daggers at each other through their eyes while I was still behind the tree waiting for someone to do something.

"Is there something that I can help you with, sir? I was kind of in the middle of something" Jet said finally breaking the deafening silence. It seemed like he was starting to take a few steps back, which is when I just realized that I was closer to him than I was to Zuko. If he took about five large steps backwards then he would be right next to me.

Fear quickly rose in my chest at just the thought of being that close to Jet and I desperately tried to find an escape route. The closet tree to me was about six feet away, if I tried to run towards it either Zuko would scorch me or Jet would get me before I could get there. If I tried to run back to camp, the same outcome could happen. If I tried to fight back, I'd get beaten in an instant. No matter what I try to do, it won't benefit me in any way possible.

"I'm afraid that you're plans are going to have to be cancelled. I need that water tripe peasant _to_ help track down an old friend of mine. You understand, don't you?" He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Great, so Jet wants to rape me and Zuko wants me to get to Aang. Gee, both sound so great I don't know which one to pick.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Jet said, as he was still backing up towards me. "You see, we have some unresolved business and I was just finishing up with him. Give me about twenty more minutes and he's all yours-"

Jet _was_ silenced by another fireball being shot right next to him, stopping him in his tracks. I looked over at Zuko who looked like he was about ready to shoot another one right at Jet's face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't move around when I'm talking" he said bitterly. Jet, who had slightly flinched when the fireball appeared next to him, straightened up and darkened his glare at Jet, which Zuko happily returned.

Honestly, they both looked really frightening and if it wasn't for the fact that they were arguing about which one is going to get to me first, I would have sworn that they forgot about me. I was beginning to think that they were about to start a fight with how hard they were glaring at each other.

Jet took a deep breath, slowly exhaled, and slowly turned around to point his vicious glare at me. I won't admit this later, so you guys are lucky, but that look really scared the crap out of me. I let out a very unmanly squeak and I unconsciously hid more behind the tree.

"Another time then, dear Sokka. I don't really want to get into trouble with the firenation*. Goodbye for now" he said before doing some kind of bird whistle. Next thing I knew, an arrow came whistling through the air and landed directly in front of Jet. The arrow then exploded making a cloud of smoke form around Jet. I knew exactly what had just happened. That bastard probably had Longshot hiding in a tree somewhere and used him as an escape. Sure enough, after the smoke disappeared Jet was no where to be seen. Leaving just me and Prince Zuko. Oh crap.

Zuko seemed a bit confused at what just happened and I tried to use that moment to sneak away from the scene. I turned around and tried to tip-toe away, but I didn't get very far.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko said in a cold voice. I froze instantly, turning around and giving him a sheepish smile. He, however, didn't seem very amused by this. In fact, I think it just made him more angry at me.

"Oh, no where, I was just trying to put as much distance between me and you" I said as I started backing up some more. His face darkened more and I could have sworn that I heard a growl come from him.

It was at that moment that some firenation guards showed up and roughly grabbed my arms, and started to force me to walk. Now, as you all know, I could have easilngshoty taken this guys out with my amazing warrior skills. But, I didn't want to kill them, so I allowed them to take me prisoner. I saw Zuko have an amused look on his face as I was boarded on his ship. Smug bastard. The fact that these firenation freaks were man-handling me, didn't make my situation any better. Where were these guys coming from anyway? First Longshot, now these guys. Where in the hell have they been hiding this whole time?

I struggled to get away from the guards but their grip was like iron. They dragged me to their ship and hauled me aboard. I heard the steel door shutting behind us and I desperately tried to turn around to get one last glimpse outside. I only managed to see the top of some trees and the clear blue sky before the door closed all the way. And I became prisoner to Prince Zuko.

Not exactly my fantasy of a good day, but at least they didn't get Aang and Katara. And if that no good, fire bending, assface, prince thinks that I am going to say where they are, then he really needs to get his brain checked.

As the guards took me to where ever it was that they were taking me, I managed to get a good look at the ship. I'd like to think that I have a pretty good memory, so when I manage to escape, I'll already know the way back to the front of the ship. There was also another guard that passed us and went into what looked like a weapon room. That could prove to be useful. Despite what I thought, there weren't many other guards in the hallway, which means that I could sneak out of here pretty easily. And just in case a guard does appear, I've already spotted out about ten different hiding spots. They were about ten feet apart, so I'd have to act fast if I saw a guard.

After a minute or so, we finally got to the cells where I would be staying. Man, did they ever look cozy. A guard that was already there opened the cell and the other two that were holding onto my arms threw me in, none to gently, might I add. I landed on my right arm which really hurt it, but I was sure I would get better after a while. The door shut behind me and I was left alone.

I looked around at my surroundings. It wasn't your usual metal bars cage thing. No, I was surrounded by steel walls with no window or anything. The door also seemed to be of steel and there was a tiny slot at the bottom of the door, which I assumed was to give me food. There was a futon laying against the wall on the side of the room. It didn't look very comfy nor did it actually have a pillow.

I instantly got to work at finding a way out. I looked around the room for anything that I could use to my advantage. A loose screw or something in the walls. And apparently, luck was on my side, because I did in fact find a screw that was looser than the other. I quickly pulled it out all the way and tried the rest of the screws. I only managed to find four screws that would come out but that's all I needed. They were all about three inches long but they still looked sharp enough. The trick now was getting the guard in here. Do you think he would fall for the whole sick prisoner thing? Maybe, but I shouldn't do it now. They're probably expecting me to try and escape so they'll be ready. Not to mention, if I tried to fake like I was sick the first ten minutes I was here then they'd defiantly get suspicious. I should wait until they give me my first meal, that way I can act like I got food poisoning or something. I nodded to myself as I thought this through, it seemed like a good enough plan to me and I am the master of plans. I was on my way out of here.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Are you mad at me for taking so long with this chapter? I'm sorry, I don't have an excuse. Anyway, updates should actually be faster because I moved to a new house and I got faster internet. Yay! Also, the italics were giving me some trouble, I'm pretty sure that I fixed it but just in case, if you see any words in italics, they are not supposed to be like that. I can't remember if it showed what the cells looked like in Zukos ship in the show and if it did, I can't remember what they looked like. So, I just guessed. **

***I know that when Jet and Zuko first met in the show, Jet didn't know that Zuko was in the firenation, but that was because he went on his little strike thing. I assume that if they met before that, Jet would have known because he's still in his uniform. **

**The next chapter is going to be in Zuko's POV. It will just retell how he got into the woods and how he found Jet and Sokka and what he was feeling. We may even see him get a little jealous because of Jet, so that should be fun. Anyway, it's 11:55 here as I post this, so for anyone who reads it after midnight: **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all have a fantastic day and year. **


End file.
